The Pain of the Brothers
by leggo lover 99
Summary: "When the Shredder and the Kraang ambushed the group- it was no surprise three of the turtles were now carrying a bleeding forth between them." Another fight, another turtle wounded, but who is it and will they make it! If you know me- you already know the answers to both. Includes Feels, brotherly fluff and hopefully enough to make you cry! Read and Review!
**Leo P.O.V**

Over the first fifteen years of the turtle's lives, they had been well adapted to pain. Due to being placed upon the long road to becoming ninja, the brothers had been taught to deal with the sensation and tuck it away until the battle was over. Thanks to Splinter's methods of teaching, it was hard for any of the brother's to be badly wounded, but when the Shredder _and_ the Kraang ambushed the group- it was no surprise three of the turtles were now carrying a bleeding forth between them.

The problem was, Leonardo never expected his brothers would be carrying him.

"Hurry up! We're nearly there!" Donnie's voice was high and strangled, as if he was fighting back tears. Surely he wasn't that badly wounded, Leo thought to himself, but as he cracked open a heavy eyelid, he could see the front of his shell.

Oh.

He felt his head spin a little so shut his eyes again, determined to stay strong for his brothers, but Raph must have seen him blink for his directly younger brother muttered,

"Hang in there, bro. Stay awake just a little longer."

Leo gave what he hoped was a smile in response, but he felt himself falling again.

Sometimes even those most able to endure pain can suffer under it.

 **Raph P.O.V**

The moment Leo closed his eyes again, Raph knew that Leo was in a lot of pain. From his position supporting Leo's right hand shoulder with Mikey to his left, he could clearly see the gory mess of his brother's front.

"Don?" He whispered to his brother up front, hoping that Leo had gone out of it once more so he couldn't hear them, "Will he…" he didn't finish, but he knew the scientist of the family would understand.

Donnie didn't speak for a long moment but continued to look ahead, holding Leo's legs tightly.

"Honestly Raph…" Donnie's voice was small, "I just don't know."

"I hate them!" Mikey suddenly burst out, more tears slipping from under his orange mask, causing his other conscious brothers look over in shock, "Why would they do… _that…_ to him?"

Unable to place a hand on his brother's shoulder, Raph just tilted his head slightly towards him, meeting his brother's gaze.

"Because their sick, little brother, they don't care what they do to others as long as they benefit themselves…" Raph felt his throat thickening, his disgust for what their enemies did to Leo choking him.

Mikey's lips tightened but he didn't say anything. In all fairness, he didn't need to- he was just expressing what each of them was feeling, but Donnie and Raph were both less open with their feelings. Raph knew Mikey had always been so upfront about his emotions because the rest of the family was so closed off. Donnie had the mind of a scientist so didn't find it as easy to express himself without the facts and figures behind it; Raph himself had built up a wall over the years to hide his feelings so that he could act strong for his brothers and Leo-

Raph stopped his thoughts before it got painful. Leo was well known for his lack of emotion, but now the eldest turtle was suffering from severe wounds and must be in agony. It all seemed so unfair.

"We're here!" Donnie cheered, and as one they lifted their brother higher to get him through the turnstiles before moving him towards the lab.

"Mi-key…" Leo's voice suddenly broke the tense silence as they moved, "do-n't- h-ate an-y-one…" He whispered weakly, his eyes not even opening. Mikey looked across to Raph and Donnie who both nodded to him, before he bent down as much as he could while still supporting Leo's battered form.

"But Leo-"

"No. Yo-ou're be-tter- th-an the-y a-re." And with a sudden shudder, Leo stopped moving and his head dropped.

"Leo!" Mikey screamed, but Donnie instantly took charge.

"His body's shutting down- quick- into my lab!" The scientist ordered and just as the group was about to enter the lab, master Splinter rushed out of the dojo, his eyes widening as he saw the scene in front of him.

"My son." The rat ninja whispered, but Donnie didn't stop.

"Sorry, sensei- but if I don't get him hooked onto a life support- he's not going to make it." That was when it all became real.

 **Donnie P.O.V**

Despite his hardened exterior on the matter, Donnie was seriously stressing over Leo. As the scientist he had to separate his emotions from his tasks and when it came to seriously wounded brothers- he needed that mind set more than ever.

He knew how harsh he had sounded when Sensei appeared, but in all honesty, Leo didn't have time for idle chit chat- he needed to be stabilised… If that was even possible at this stage.

Once he and his brothers had placed Leo upon the examination table in the lab, Donnie hunted around for the two pieces of equipment he had hoped he would never have to use: the defibrillator and the life support machine.

As much as it pained him to admit it- he highly doubted Leo would be able to make it off the table. That was how serious his injuries were.

"Leo- please just hold on." Donnie muttered under his breath, as he rummaged through the cupboards to find the items he was looking for, eventually finding the items in the sectioned labelled 'MIKEY DO NOT TOUCH. EMERGENCIES ONLY.'

Gathering the equipment in his arms, the scientist ran back to his eldest brother's side and began to inspect his front, completely ignoring his brothers and father watching.

Leo's front had been damaged by both the Kraang laser canon and then Shredder himself. Because of this, Leo had a large scorching across his shell which was mostly hidden by the blood oozing out of the various stab wounds to his front caused by Shredder's gauntlet. The question was- had the blades hit anything vital?

The answer from what he could see was a firm, yes. Blood was pouring thick and fast and that intensity meant that something major was hit. A quick scan confirmed this.

"Donatello?" Splinter spoke up from behind. "Do you require assistance?"

Donnie nodded then turned to his brothers

"Can you two wait outside? I need to focus." Mikey instantly appeared put out, but with a pat on the shoulder from Raph- they both left the lab. Donnie waited a few seconds before speaking again. "I… I think I can't do anything, Sensei." He muttered brokenly as he began attaching Leo to the life support machine, checking the vitals of his brother with a growing sense of unease. "There's major organ damage and-"

Splinter laid a paw upon Donnie's shoulder, halting his stressed explanation.

"Do not fret my son." The rat soothed, yet his own voice was strained, "We all knew this day would come- do not blame yourself."

Donnie felt the tears began to fall as he watched Leo's monitor showing the struggling heart beat and low blood levels. However, what did give him a spark of pride was that his eldest brother's brain was still active. Leo would never go down without a fight- just like earlier that night- Leo had leapt in front of his fallen brothers to protect them, and even after his swords were disintegrated by the Kraang's cannon and he himself wounded, Donnie, Raph and Mikey had all watched in awe as their brother had struggled to his feet- fists raised to defend off the Shredder. But it was for nothing. The Shredder had plunged his blades into Leo's shell- where the laser had hit him before hand- and cut his strings like a fallen puppet. The youngest three had rushed to their brother's side and escaped before Shredder could end Leo's life with a final slice. But the effects from his first few attacks would do the job anyway.

Then Leo opened his eyes.

 **Mikey P.O.V**

The youngest of the turtles had seen many sides to all his brothers, from anger to sadness to love-struck and joy- he had witnessed them all. But this was new for everyone.

The tension of what would become of Leo was almost too much to bare. He had honestly expected Raph to shout and curse and punch something- but his silence and calm exterior was almost… frightening. It was as if Raph knew what was going to happen and accepted it.

That made Mikey terrified.

Raph had always been the closest to Leo- possibly because both were strong fighters and they were the two eldest, and they always seemed to understand each other even during the worst of their fights. If Raph was like this then it was clear what would happen to Leo. But Mikey wouldn't accept it until Donnie emerged from the lab with the news.

"Raph…" Mikey whispered, scared to speak to loud in case it harmed Leo any more- "Is Leo really going to-" Then, much to his surprise, his words were cut off by his brother wrapping his arms around him and rubbing his shell in soothing circles.

"I don't know little brother." He muttered, oddly Leo like, "But I know fearless won' stop fighting."

Mikey nodded, then collapsed into violent sobs onto Raph's shoulder, unable to keep it in.

"They just- just… _Stabbed_ him!" He cried, still unable to process the horror he had witnessed earlier. "He was protecting us and they just-" he lost the words again but he knew Raph was thinking the same. All of them were. Leo had jumped in for them and they could only watch as their brother was fatally wounded. It just didn't seem fair.

Eventually, Mikey's sobs faded and, despite the fear for Leo being as strong as ever- he felt a little better.

"Thanks, Raph." He smiled at his brother who was about to say something, when Donnie opened the lab door.

"He's awake- and asking for all of us."

Raph and Mikey exchanged a glance. Raph was the first to speak.

"Will he-"

"No." It was then Mikey could see the tears still wet upon his scientific brother's face. "He's not going to make it past tonight… There's nothing I can do."

 **Splinter P.O.V**

Hamato Yoshi had witnessed many wounded comrades meeting their end, yet he had always hoped that somehow, his sons would escape every warrior's fate. But when the day came that four would become three- he knew Leonardo would be the first to fall. His eldest child would always put himself in the line of fire for his brothers, however this was worse that the rat could ever imagine.

Splinter now sat next to Leonardo, holding his son's hand in comfort. Donatello had explained to the eldest about the wounds he had sustained and how the life support machine was the only reason he was currently alive. The blue banded turtle had appeared to accept his fate, weakly sating "Better me than you three." That broke Splinter's heart, yet at the same time filled him with pride at having such a selfless son.

As his other son's returned, Splinter stood once again and looked down at his son.

"Tell your brothers to get me when it's time." He whispered and Leonardo nodded, "You have made me very proud my son, and whatever may lie in store for you, know that your spirit has strengthened many others." He noticed his son swell with a pride he would never admit to, and with a nod Splinter left the lab so his sons could all speak freely without him until Donatello would turn the life support off.

He only hoped his other sons could get their burdens off their shoulders in time.

 **General P.O.V**

The sight of their eldest surrounded by tubes and wires with machines beeping softly in the background was enough to cause all of the other turtles to pause for a moment in the shock of reality. Their brother was dying with only hours to live, and there was nothing they could do.

As the younger three approached Leo, his eyes opened slowly, as if it took a lot of effort to perform such a simple movement. He turned to his brothers and smiled.

"You- guys, alright?" he asked with an almost calm tone.

"Thanks to you." Donnie whispered and sat beside Leo on his right while Mikey took the left while Raph stood in front of him.

"Why did you do that?" Mikey asked, leaning on Leo's side, avoiding all the tubes and wires, and the eldest lifted an arm to hold his brother close.

"Because he's Leo." Raph grunted half-heartedly, but it was obvious his heart wasn't in it.

"Oh stop it…" Leo weakly snapped, unable to put much force into his words, making his brothers jump, "Stop… acting- as if… it's the end of.. the world." His brother's all blinked in shock. "Please, just act- like normal…" Leo's voice suddenly faltered, and when he spoke up again, his voice held a hint of fear, "I… don't want to- die- with my… own brothers… acting as if- I'm… fragile."

"But you are." Mikey muttered and Raph slapped him around the back of the head for being so careless, but to their surprise, Leo laughed. The sound was weak, but it was genuine.

"That's what- I mean." He smiled, and squeezed Mikey's arm in thanks.

"Leo- I'm sorry. I could have intervened, but Shred-head-"

Leo shook his head cutting Raph short.

"It's in the –past- don't, beat yourself- up- about it."

Suddenly he gasped and wrapped an arm around his shell.

"Leo!"

"You okay?"

"What's the matter?"

Leo shook his head and after a long moment, uncurled and laid his head back against the wall behind.

"Can you- get- Sensei?" He muttered to Mikey whose face morphed from shock into determination to help, jumping to his feet in one swift move.

Once Mikey had vanished, Donnie leant closer.

"Is it that bad?" He asked gently, receiving a strained nod in reply. "I'll get you some pain killers…." The scientist muttered, tripping over the last word- but as he stood- Leo caught his hand. Donnie was amazed at how suddenly the strongest of his brothers had gotten so weak.

"Please- Donnie…" Leo shook his head, but it was enough to make his brother understand, the path of the ninja was lined with suffering and even if it was bad- Leonardo didn't want to take anything that could affect his training… Not even when death loomed ahead… Reluctantly, Donnie sat. "Don-" Leo turned his head towards his brother, appearing to choose his words carefully, "Do… you know- what… happens… after- death?"

Raph and Donnie winced at the question, hating the fact Leo appeared so accepting of his fate.

"Honestly? I have no idea…" Donnie looked away from Leo, towards his many pieces of equipment, "But research from others indicates a light or a hole you fall through to get to the next life." The purple banded turtle bit his lip, "I could quickly find some research for you…" Leo smiled and nodded

"Thanks, Don."

The scientist turned and moved towards the far side of the room. Once he had settled down in his chair, his fingers pounding away at the key board- Leo turned to Raph.

"You honestly alright, Leo?" Raph whispered, reading the uncertain flicker in his brother's eyes. Leo looked from Donnie, to the lab door, then once satisfied he wasn't about to be overheard, Leo muttered.

"I'm scared." Raph blinked back the shock, and gestured for him to continue. "I'm leaving… you guys- behind…" Leo muttered, "What if I never see you again and-" Raph shushed him.

"Leo- I'm gonna say something and you're not gonna laugh- right?" A confused nod, "Right- so we're brothers- tied by blood- so we have this bond right? Mikey knows when someone needs cheering up, Donnie knows when someone needs a voice of reason, I know when someone needs a shoulder in the middle of the night-" he coughed sarcastically, "-Mikey-" Making Leo smile, "And you, fearless, you know when any of us are in trouble. No matter how hard you act on us- you're there for us and I'm sure whatever place you go to next- you'll be able to keep an eye on us and we'll all meet again soon enough."

Now it was Leo's turn to blink in surprise.

"Wow." He grinned, "I never- expected to- hear- that sort of- lecture- from you!"

Raph blushed slightly, but it was clear he had laid his feelings bare for his brother at last.

"And Leo- I'm sorry." The hot head swallowed hard and continued, "Sorry for the arguments, the fights- I should have-"

"No, Raphael, you- helped me- adapt- as leader- you- still treated- me as- a brother- that's all- that matters, now…"

"Found it!" Donnie cheered from the other side of the room, "It says, something leaves the body at death weighing 21g, possible a spirit or a soul- and many believe this is proof of an afterlife!" He came back over to Leo's side, just as Splinter and Mikey entered the room again.

"And your- thought's, Donnie- you know- I value- yours more- than- others?"

Donnie swelled a little with pride before giving his opinion,

"From what I've read and the weird things we've seen, I believe the soul goes to another dimension- what form it takes is beyond me- but that, I think- leads you to reincarnation or a place of rest?"

Leo nodded.

"As long as- I see- you guys- again- I'm fine- with it."

Splinter moved forth to his son and asked simply,

"Are you ready, my son?"

With a sigh, Leo nodded. Splinter leant forward and embraced Leo and stated a small Japanese chant which no one but Leo understood, but he smiled, so his brothers did so too. "We shall meet again, Leonardo- may your journey into the unknown sooth the burdens you carry and bring peace to your noble heart."

Leo bowed his head and Mikey stepped up.

"Leo… I… I-"the youngest then collapsed into sobs on Leo's front and the eldest wrapped his arms around him. Donnie then fell into the hug as well, closely followed by Raph.

"I'm going- to- miss- you guys…" Leo breathed softly, crying along with the rest of them. He turned to Mikey first, "Keep smiling- Michelangelo- they'll -need you -more than- ever- in the- coming weeks- stay strong- for them."

The youngest gave a watery, but determined smile. Leo hugged him tighter then turned to Donnie.

"Don't -blame -yourself. You make -sure you -put everyone- in their- place, Donatello, don't let- Raph push -you guys- around. You'll need- to keep- your head- when those -two loose theirs."

Donnie also received a hug before Leo turned to Raph.

"Take -my place, Raphael, look after- our brothers -and stay strong- for them. But- don't lock- your feelings away, you'll -need the- others now, so accept -their help. Work- as a- team."

Leo winced again and held all of his brothers close.

"I love you guys." He whispered then met Donnie's eye and nodded.

With a pained glance, Donnie flicked a button on the life support machine and instantly, Leo felt his body freezing up. His brothers took his hands and held him close and the pain seemed to melt away. No matter what would come, he had experienced a bond like no other- he was a brother and they all looked out for each other. If it was possible, he would continue to do so.

He savoured the last sight of his brothers before he let his eyes fall shut. His heart beat echoed through his head, the pounding weak and slow.

There was a scream- Mikey- and several cries of those who had lost a loved one. There was pain in their voices, sure- but that sort would heal over time and strengthen them as brothers.

Leo only regretted one thing as he felt himself move into the light.

It would take a night such as this to make his family stronger. But they would manage, they were close- they were a team, a unit.

They were, and always would be, brothers.

 **SOOOO... What do you all think? Leave your reviews please, I will appreciate every single one!**

 **I'm sorry for another death fic, but I haven't killed off a character like this for a while so needed to do a short about it! Don't kill me!**

 **LL99 out!**


End file.
